Neverland!
by AngelAkuma
Summary: Neverland is a fanfiction for the Peter Pan series. Sandra Reiman is just your unordinary girl who believes in pixies and faries. She gets a wish granted ... and is off to Neverland!
1. Author's Notes 1

Neverland!  
By Mikora aka AngelAkuma  
  
I usually do not write fanfiction, but ever since a good friend of mine sparked me with the idea, Neverland! was born!   
  
He told me that I should write a fanfiction for Peter Pan, and pretend that I went to Neverland, the island where Peter and his pixie friend Tinkerbell lived. I thought this was a cool idea, so I went through with it.   
  
Thank you for reading Neverland!   
  
~Mikora 


	2. Chapter One: Night Air

Never Land  
based on an idea by a friend and Fantasy Realm's Ledin  
Chapter 1: Night Air  
  
Have you ever wondered if the fairy tales that they told you... were real? Have you wondered if Neverland really existed, if people like Robin Hood and Peter Pan were real, if elves once wandered on this earth? Well, sometimes, I can feel them. I could stare into the forests of the night and believe that a unicorn was near me. I could feel their presence. I could feel them, their heart, their life, their very soul. It was always so magical.   
  
My name is Sandra Reiman. I have short, soft, light beige hair and bright turquoise eyes. People believe that I am Indian or from Thailand due to my tan skin, but I am actually Native American and Egyptian despite my appearance. Even though I am only 12, I, unlike the other children, believe in faeries, magic, flying horses and magical birds. I love walking bare foot through the soft grass behind my home. It was in places in wide-open spaces or in the forest that I would feel their presence. I would take a breath in and enjoy it all, in this open country in which is my own.   
  
I sighed as I walked through the forests near my home. Though I am not allowed to walk around alone, Randy, my 16-year-old brother, often accompanies me. However, he had to go back inside for chores or something. I wasn't really paying attention...  
  
"Sandra!"   
  
Uh-oh! My brother Randy obviously wanted to call me in. Without looking back, I ran quickly through the night air. My feet pounded lightly on the soft earth, leaving only small footprints in the soft dim light. My heartbeat increased as I ran through the bush, pulsating at each growing breath. I didn't want to go. Unfortunately, the large white and gray shirt I wore was a big give-away where I was. The big shirt hid my dark blue shorts, making it look like I wasn't wearing any pants at all. I am very quick in such light clothing, but being several years older than me, my brother soon caught up to me. He had much longer legs and had much better endurance.  
  
"Got you!" he panted, grabbing my right wrist. Randy has messy brown hair and blue eyes. He seems more Egyptian than anyone else in my family does. He is so tall that my height is lower than his shoulders. He is very strong and fast. I want to be like him one day.   
  
"Jeez, you're pretty fast! Thought you could get away from me, did you?" Randy asked in mock anger, tickling me as we wrestled to the ground. I'm ticklish, so I laughed hard with him as tears came to my eyes.  
  
"But I don't wanna go back in!" I cried in a laughing manner, trying to resist. I dug my feet into the soft but stable earth, hoping to run some more before he caught up with me again. However, my weak arms are in no comparison to him.   
  
"Aw, but dad wants you to come in! It's WAY past your bed time, young lady!" his rich voice laughed, picking me up and half-dragging me toward our country home.   
  
"Muahahaha! Fear of the unending tickles!" he said, smiling. He continued to tickle me and I finally gave in.   
  
"Okay, okay -- ! Just stop -- tickling me! You know how ticklish I am!!" I said, trying to keep his prying fingers away from me. I had laughed so hard that I couldn't laugh anymore. My chest hurt, and I was tired from running and laughing.   
  
He grinned and finally ceased his small torture. Randy is very loving and caring, even though half the time he doesn't act like it. Seeing that I was becoming tired, he bent down on his knees and coaxed me to get on his back. My head shook reluctantly as I walked away, but then he picked me up and carried me the rest of the way home. I grabbed his shirt and tried not to fall asleep.   
  
"Do not worry," he sung softly as he continued walking, "The night sky is pierced when the moonbeam comes, and sorrow goes back to wherever it came from... In your heart, you wonder, if it is right, but do not worry, it is alright."   
  
I remember that song. It was a song he sung to me when I had trouble sleeping at night. It was almost a lullaby the way he sung it, and it always made me sleepy. I can recall him saying that when he got enough money, he would go out and buy a guitar. That way, I could listen to him playing and singing music at the same time.   
  
He stopped singing when we reached the door to our one-story house. Ever since my mother went away, my father has been taking care of us. He said that she was on a vacation away from her work. He never said how long she would be going away. I thought that this was quite strange, so I asked Randy. Randy said that it was true but he wasn't sure when she was coming back. I think he knows more than that, but I didn't want to push it. Randy and my father were both stressed out then.   
  
Randy fumbled slightly with the screen door, and entered the porch. The house was built backwards, so that the rear door actually faced the road and the front door was behind. However, my father didn't care about that - this was a summerhouse. The porch had a sort of wire around it and its railing. I don't like it because it blocks my view of the nearby forest, but it helps keep the pesky flies away. The steps are in the middle of the porch, and there is a white hammock in the right corner and a stable, brown wooden chair on the opposite end. Randy was about to carry me into the house when I tugged his sleeve and sleepily pointed to the hammock to our right.   
  
"Sleeping out here again?" Randy asked, "I'm impressed, really. What about all those big, scary bugs I warned you about?"   
  
"They won't hurt me," I mumbled sleepily but stubbornly. He placed me into a proper sleeping position and went inside their one-story house. It wasn't much, but it was a summerhouse for relaxation and away from school. My father disliked the city air and always preferred cleaner air. Randy came back out again with a thick dark blue blanket and placed it on me. The warmth made me smile. Randy smiled back and left me in my hammock. He closed the screen door, and I waited for a while for him to go to bed. He knew I might be faking sleep to run off again. I had done that plenty of times, as I was doing it now.   
  
As soon as I thought he was gone, I sat up, only to find the cold air suddenly licking at my face. I quickly sat back down and huddled under the thick and now warm blanket again. I had no intent on running around in such cold weather. Instead, I contented myself by sitting and watching the stars. I gazed at the silver crescent, which was the moon. Sometimes I wished I could fly away into the sky, and only come down at my wish. I sighed and smiled upon my daydreams. Our country "backyard" was really an open space with a forest nearby. I always wanted to meet a faerie in there. But every time I walked in the forest, they would hide. Maybe they're not used to seeing humans in their forest. Maybe they'll come out when they see that I just want to play with them. Maybe then they'll come out.   
  
The moonlight danced beautifully on the blades of green grass and flowers. It was really quite a sight to behold. There were shadows and they made figures in the light. The moonlight made the green grass seem blue, and the trees caught its tears and turned them to a stony ice upon its trunks. I had an itching feeling to go join the forest, but I did not want to leave the warm of the blanket behind.   
  
All of a sudden, I thought I saw something. At first I didn't know what it was. I thought I was dreaming. But then a shadow grew bigger and bigger. I sat up again, and then pinched myself to make sure I was awake before looking out again. Yes, the shadow was definitely there. My eyes never deceived me of any type of movement. I once sat and watched the shadow of a tree go by as the sun moved it. Unfortunately I couldn't do that all day as Randy had caught me. However I did learn of a few tricks of catching movement while trying to observe the forest. And this shadow was definitely moving. The moon was being blocked, and the shadow grew bigger and bigger.   
  
"Uh..." My eyes widened as a beast formed in front of me! It was huge! It blocked the moon. It was at least as big as a horse! But the beast was in the form of a wolfish lupine. It seemed panicky, but then saw me sitting in my hammock. It focused on me, then started running toward me.   
  
"GAAAHHH!!!!" 


End file.
